


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 5. Bonhomme de neige

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, IronShield - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Snowman, Star Wars References, Stony - Freeform, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première neige est tombée sur New York, et les Avengers se précipitent hors de leur Tour pour en profiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 5. Bonhomme de neige

**Author's Note:**

> Cinquième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient :)
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « A Thousand Miles » de Boyce Avenue.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°5**

**Mardi 16 décembre 2014**

**« Bonhomme de neige »**

 

La neige était tombée en abondance toute la nuit. Le journal télévisé annonçait jusqu'à un mètre de neige dans certains secteurs de la ville, montrait des gens déblayant le monceau de poudre blanche amassée devant leur porte, et diffusait des vidéos de voitures glissant dangereusement sur le périphérique.

Les Avengers s'en fichaient pas mal. Pas qu'ils n'en avait rien à faire des personnes ne pouvant pas se rendre à leur travail à cause de toute cette neige, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Ils étaient simplement heureux comme des enfants.

Après s'être chaudement emmitouflés dans d'énormes manteaux, d'énormes bonnets et d'énormes écharpes, avoir enfilé des gants qui pourraient un tant soit peu les protéger du froid de la neige, et chaussé de grosses bottes de skieurs, ils sortirent tous dans le but de profiter à fond de leur journée.

Cela commença par une bataille de boules de neige... le tout dans les règles de l'art. Voitures, bennes, murs, tout était bon pour se mettre à couvert afin d'éviter les projectiles glacés. Tony s'en donnait à cœur joie, bombardant avec enthousiasme Steve et Thor – mieux valait éviter de s'acharner sur Natasha ou Clint, car ils auraient vite fait de ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui. Les deux grands blonds ripostaient avec autant de bonne humeur, ravis de pouvoir partager un bon moment entre Avengers sans qu'aucun méchant n'aie l'idée d'attaquer la ville ou une autre partie du monde.

Bientôt fatigués à force de courir dans tous les sens, les super-héros s'adonnèrent à une activité plus calme : la construction d'un bonhomme de neige. Clint eut très vite l'idée de partager le groupe en deux équipes, et de transformer ça en compétition. L'équipe qui aurait fait le plus beau bonhomme de neige gagnait le droit d'utiliser le jacuzzi toute la soirée, tandis que les autres devront se réchauffer par un passage sous la douche.

Clint, Natasha et Thor formaient l'équipe n°1, Tony, Steve et Bruce la n°2. Ils s'activèrent jusqu'à ce que la luminosité décline. Pepper fut alors appelée comme arbitre impartial afin de départager les deux créations.

L'équipe n°2 gagna haut-la-main : leur bonhomme de neige ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un pirate devançait largement son concurrent, déguisé en danseuse étoile.

 

Le soir venu, il était temps d'aller chercher sa récompense. Les trois hommes se glissèrent avec bonheur dans l'eau chaude. Tony profita de cette petite pause pour tweeter les photos qu'il avait prises des deux bonshommes de neige, en insistant particulièrement sur le leur – forcément, parce que c'était le grand gagnant.

Bruce sortit le premier du jacuzzi. Il devait faire ses exercices de yoga avant d'aller se coucher. Tony et Steve restèrent ainsi tous les deux.

\- C'était sympa comme journée, tu ne trouves pas ? commença le brun.

\- C'était la meilleure journée que j'ai passée avec l'équipe, lui assura le blond. On devrait faire des activités comme celles-là plus souvent.

\- Il suffisait d'en parler. Je pense qu'on devrait trouver assez d'idées pour passer des soirées sympas jusqu'à la fin du mois, voire même plus, et le tout sans tomber deux fois sur les mêmes.

\- Tu proposerais quoi ?

\- Je sais pas... Le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est une soirée cinéma, avec pourquoi pas un marathon _Star Wars_ ou de n'importe quelle autre grosse saga cinématographique. Sinon, je pensais aussi au strip-poker, mais je pense pas que ce serait à ton goût.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Steve, qui ne saisissait apparemment pas le concept du jeu, Tony expliqua.

\- On joue une partie de poker normale, sauf que chaque fois que quelqu'un perd, il doit se débarrasser d'un de ses vêtements... jusqu'à se retrouver en sous-vêtements, évidemment. Quoique, on pourrait aller plus loin...

Steve était devenu aussi rouge qu'un bonnet de Père Noël.

\- Je plaisante, Capsicle, je pense qu'on peut en rester à juste se retrouver en slip.

Le blond détourna les yeux.

\- Je vois que ça te dérange, se moqua Tony. Pourtant, ça revient à être aussi habillé que maintenant. Tu n'as pas l'air si gêné de te promener en maillot de bain.

Le brun s'interrompit quelques instants.

\- Moi, en tout cas, ça ne me dérange pas de te voir comme ça, finit-il par dire, le regard lourd de sous-entendus. Au contraire, t'es plutôt plaisant à regarder.

Steve était si mal à l'aise que Tony se demandait s'il n'allait pas s'enfuir. Alors, avant que l'autre homme ne décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette, il plongea sur les lèvres du blond.

Surpris par ce baiser, Steve regarda Tony comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé à côté de la première. Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, et il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'ingénieur. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il embrassa Tony.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, bercés à la fois par l'eau chaude et les bras de l'autre...

**Author's Note:**

> À force de les intégrer dans tous mes OS, il fallait bien que j'écrive un véritable Stony. * 0 *
> 
> Steve et sa manie de toujours rougir comme une pivoine x) C'est le headcanon le plus répandu dans le fandom :p Perso, je trouve ça marrant ;)


End file.
